marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bob Fujitani | Inker2_1 = Bob Fujitani | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = After having bought a new guitar the Two-Gun Kid beds down on the range for the night. In the middle of the night he is awoken by a stampede and barely avoids getting trampled to death, but his clothes are ruined and his is covered in mud, but he manages to get away with his guitar intact. Riding into town he comes across a dead body and checking the identification he learns that the dead man was named Kyle Benton of the town of Buckhorn. Two-Gun takes the body back to town and finds that it is having an election for town sheriff. The people there are happy to see that Benton is dead as he was acting as a stooge with Bets Jackson was supposed to place into power so that he can run the town. Suddenly Bets Jackson appears and finds that his man is dead. Thinking that the Two-Gun Kid is nothing but a messy and bumbling saddletramp he tries to convince him to run for sheriff instead. The Kid decides to play along and sure enough thanks to Jackson's influence, forces people to vote the Kid as the new sheriff, ousting the previous one who vows to get revenge against Bets. Then some of Bets men try to gun down the old sheriff in the streets. However Two-Gun shoots them dead, pretending that he bumbled. Bets is furious and tells Two-Gun to go play guitar somewhere while he deals with the former sheriff. However, before he can assassinate the former sheriff, the Kid comes into the saloon playing guitar and gets in the way again. Bets is furious and decides to take over as sheriff himself and is about to execute the former sheriff, when suddenly Two-Gun drops his pretense and mows down Bets and his entire gang. With Bets and his gang wiped out, the disposed sheriff takes back his old job to run a clean election. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Buckhorn Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Gun Wild | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western Tale | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt tries to spend the night in a bunk house when he is recognized and has to fight for his life to escape. The Kid manages to escape, but takes a bullet in the chest trying to get away. Riding to to safety, the Kid blacks out from his wounds. When he comes around he finds himself under the care of an elderly prospector named Alkali. When Kid Colt asks why Alkali didn't turn him in for the reward on his head, the prospector shows that he has wealth from his gold and doesn't need blood money. But Alkali has troubles of his own, he reveals that an outlaw named Scar Mason has been trying to find the secret location of his mine. Soon, Scar Mason and his men pay Alkali a visit and once more demand the location of his gold. When he refuses Scar shoots him and takes his gold instead and then leave. Kid Colt buries Alkali and vows to avenge friend's murder. He tracks Scar and his gang into town where at a local saloon the resident priest is trying to gather money to build a new church. When Scar and his men threaten the priest, Kid Colt bursts in with guns blazing and kills Scar and his entire gang. Recovering the stolen gold from Scar's body, Kid Colt turns it over to the priest telling him his dead friend would have wanted his gold going to good use. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Two-Gun Kid | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bob Fujitani | Inker5_1 = Bob Fujitani | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = As the Two-Gun Kid is riding to help his friend Tom Wayne and his Lazy W ranch from attacks by Blade Ramrod and his Bloody Mountain Raiders, he is shot at by the gang. The Kid is creased by a bullet knocking him out. Blade and his men then leave the Kid to die in the desert. That night as the Wayne family worries over Two-Gun's being late, Blade and his gang prepare for their attack. Suddenly, the Kid stumbles into their camp and Blast and his boys realize that Two-Gun has been stricken with amnesia. They convince Two-Gun that he is an outlaw who wanted to wipe out the Wayne family. Two-Gun goes for it and is sent to the Lazy W. Just before he can shoot an unsuspecting Tom Wayne, Two-Gun something stirs in his clouded mind that makes him miss his shot. He then rides off into the forest and suffers a blow with a tree branch and knocked off his horse Cyclone. The blow restore Two-Gun's memories and he rides back to the Lazy W. He rides back to the Bloody Mountain Raider's camp where they believe he still has amnesia, he blasts them all to death. He then returns to the Lazy W to explain what happened and he is forgiven for his attack. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}